World War Dalek Part Two: Fury of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins battle with the daleks continues. The Penguins have to battle across Europe again as the daleks attempt to tip the war back in their favor. The scars of the Final DreamWorks war are still apparent as the penguin battle daleks amid the ruins of the leaning tower of Pisa, the Eiffel tower, and the beaches of Normandy. Guest starring: Lord Shen.
1. Chapter One: The Battle of the ruins

March 31th 2016

The ruins of the leaning tower, pisa

11:30 A.M. eastern standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski do we have confirmation on the daleks position," I shouted. "Um…" Kowalski said holding up his binculors, "50 meters!" Private flipped the binculors over, "Oh," Kowalski said, "Make that 10 meters." I took the binculors from Kowalski and saw the daleks moving around by the ruins of the Leaning tower. One of the daleks looked our way and started to head in our direction. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** a whole bunch of daleks followed suit. "We should Probably…get out of here!" Kowalski shouted. I dropped the binoculars and we hightailed it in the other direction. After a while of running we noticed that the daleks weren't actually chasing us. Kowalski pulled out a telescope, "hmm," Kowalski said, "it seems the daleks have abandoned the pursuit and are digging a massive crater into the earth.

"why would they do that?" I said. "I'm afraid you have bigger problems," a cocky voice replied. "Who there?" I said. "Your demise," the voice replied. "Show yourselves I will not battle a disembodied voice!" I shouted. Lord Shen emerged from the shadows, "Greetings! Your deaths have arrived." "What are you doing here?" I shouted. Kowalski, Private, and Rico got into battle stance. Shen lifted his lance so we could all see it's deadly edge, "What else I'm here to kill you!" Shen said, "No time for pleasantries! Let's fight!" "The four of use against you," I said, "I don't see how that's fair?" Shen let out a peacock cry and we were quickly surrounded by his army, "No it ism't," Shen replied with a deranged grin. In the distance the Daleks had stopped digging and was now forcing humans to operate a massive unstable drill that was positioned in the crater.

We didn't have time to be concerned about that. "All the battles have lead to this shining moment," Lord Shen replied, "You put up a great fight…but now your story ends." The wolves drew their swords and got uncomfortablely close. "I got some bad new for you shen," I said, "because you just messed with the wrong birds…again." "Well aren't you fluffy and harmless," one of the wolves said. "Your face my fist," another wolf said. A wolf with an eyepatch appeared with a massive hammer. "Ah, Boss Wolf," Lord Shen replied, "it seems your loyality is finally back in the right place." "the year of the peacock begins," the wolf said. "Ah," Lord Shen said turning his attention back to us, "too bad their going to miss the new year's celebration." Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we made our escape. Except we almost walked right into the pit that the daleks were digging. "Whoa…" I said, "those daleks work fast don't they?" "People work faster when their threatened with death," Kowalski replied, "it's an unfortunate scientific fact."

And then a Dalek patrol appeared and spotted us at the edge of the pit that was deepening by the minute. " ** _Halt! Do not move!"_** the dalek replied. We turned around and saw the other dalek patrol. " ** _Halt! Do not move! You will be exterminated!" "Resistance is futile! You will be exterminated!" "You will feel a slight tingley sensation followed by the excruciating sensation of extermination!"_** "There is only one way out," Kowalski said staring at the pit. "Into the hole their digging to the…where are you digging?" I said. " ** _Daleks do not answer questions!"_** "Okay then," I said, "Now!" We all jumped into the pit but was caught by a dalek tractor beam. The dalek ship moved until we were at the other side of the pit and painfully deposited us in front of a black-domed gray dalek. " ** _What is the meaning of this,"_** the dalek demanded. "ah so you're the supreme in charge around here." " ** _Answer! Answer!"_**

"Yeah you have a slight deranged peacock problem," I said. " ** _Do not engage in irrelevant conversation! Answer!"_** "You don't answer questions yet you ask them…how does that make sense," I said. " ** _You will not interfere with the removal of the earth core!"_** "Well since the earth core is what keeps our feet firmly planted on the ground," Kowalski said, "Oh yeah! We're going to interfere!" "You are not removing the Earth's core," I said. " ** _Core removal engaged!"_** " ** _New planetary drive device ready to be placed!"_** "Planetary drive? WHAT!" Kowalski said, "You want to fly the earth around the universe!" " ** _Once the Planetary drive engine is in place massive weapons arrays will be placed on every inch of the planets surface! The planet will become the most powerful ship in the dalek fleet!"_** A big black shadow appeared over us. "What is that," I said. Kowalski stared in shock at the iron sphere that was slowly ascending from the deep dark pit. "That's would be the Earth's core," Kowalski said. " ** _Core extraction complete! We will be victorious!"_** and then suddenly everything metal flew towards the earth's inner core including the daleks. Rico as he had a bunch of metal objects in his stomach flew towards the core as well. Rico hacked up everything in his stomach and all the metallic object flew towards the sphere. Looking up into the sky the moon was frightenly close up and a asteroid could be seen in the sky where the moon used to be.

"The Earth's magnetic field is started to go haywire!" Kowalski shouted, "if the moon doesn't slam into the earth that asteroid will!" I rushed towards the control but the control panel was ripped off and clung to the earth's core. The Dalek ship's drive engines keep them from flying toward the core. "We need to put that core back!" Kowalski pulled out a compass and said, "we would need to position a gaint manget directly above the earth's core to hopefully repulse it back to it's rightful position." "Or we could flip this switch," Private said flipping a switch. All the metal objects including the daleks that were attracted to the core flew off and the core returned to it's rightful place. The asteroid was flung around the planet and thrown into the sun while the moon started to slowly move back to it's proper orbit.

"that's good Kowalski," I said, "but now we have a gaint hole to the center of the earth!" The Dalek started to go up the ramp to where we were standing. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Kowalski give me options," I said. "Um, strategic retreat," Kowalski said. "Engage!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we made our escape. Before long we were being chased thru Shen's camp by a bunch of wolves. "Get back here so I can crush you!" a gorilla shouted. "Dinner time!" the boss wolf replied, "we're having penguin tonight!" The wolves howled and growled as they got closer and closer. "This way!" Kowalski shouted turning a corner. We followed him and managed to lose our pursuers. Kowalski eyes widened in shock and we all slid to a stop. We were confronted with a line of cannons. "Going somewhere?" Shen asked leaning against one of the cannons. We turned around and found another line of cannons. I raised my flippers in surrender. "Good now you know your place," Shen replied, "Fire the can…" a loud sound interrupted Shen, "Now what?" The Superplane appeared above us and fired off some missiles causing shen's forces to shatter.

"This is not the last you see of me!" Shen said, "I well return little penguins!" A monkey chain descended as the last of shen's forces fled back to their time. Kowalski found a newspaper, "looks like the daleks are in paris." Kowalski showed me the headline, "Daleks spotted amid ruins of the effiel tower." My eye wondered to the other headlines, "painting of peacock found in Versailles", "Cannons found in new york revealed to be fake", "Effiel tower rebuilding project canceled due to budget problems". I looked up at the plane, "okay next stop paris!" I shouted. We climbed up into the aircraft and I walked up to the pilot, "Initiate warp drive!" The super-plane rocketed away from Pisa the cold emotionless eyestalks of the daleks glared at where the plane used to be.

(end of chapter one)


	2. The Battle of Paris(Dalek Edition)

Paris, France

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The super-plane landed next to the twisted pieces of metal that was the Eiffel Tower. "Stay on your toes men! The daleks could be around the corner!" Skipper said. "The odds of that happening our slim," I replied. We rounded a corner and found a dalek patrol, "I told you!" Skipper said. " ** _Halt! Do not move! You are now a prisoner of the daleks!"_** we quickly tiptoed back around the corner and backed right into another patrol, " ** _Halt! Do not move!" "You are now a prisoner of the the daleks!"_** I grabbed the dalek slayer from rico and aimed it at the daleks as the other patrol blocked off the only escape route. Private, Skipper, and Rico pointed their dalekbusters at the other patrol. " ** _You are outnumbered with no way to escape!"_** "And doesn't that scare you to…BITS!" I shouted as I discharged my weapon. The daleks were obliterated and we ran for our lives as the other patrol fired off their death beams.

I slid to a stop, "Skipper we have frost daleks incoming!" "Again!" Skipper said, "how many this time three?" "twenty," I replied. "Rico let's toast this frosty marshmallows!" I said. Rico hacked up his flamethrower. "Wait!" I shouted pulling out my tools and grabbing the weapon, "Just need to make a few adjustments. I got to work with my tools and returned the flamethrower to rico, "it should be more powerful with better range," I said. Rico laughed evily at the concept and fired unleash and a wide burst of fire exploded from the weapon. "now that's what I call a flamethrower Kowalski!" The Frost daleks attempts to create fire shields all melted as the massive column of fire started to heat up the dalek's armour.

" ** _Fall back!"_** the lead frost dalek shouted as it's armour started to melt under the intense heat. Rico was now laughing evily at the carnage caused by his upgraded flamethrower. "Now we're talking," Skipper said, "Roast them all rico!" "Wahahaha!" Before long only puddles of molten metal slag and a chemical smell was all the remained. "Um…we have a new problem." We all stared in dismay at the molten pavement and rock that now blocked our way. The building on either side of the lava field that used to be a alley was started to disintergrate under the oppressive heat. "that's going to take a while to solidify again," I muttered. "rico from now on your flamethrower is a lavathrower!" Skipper said. "Lava! Lava! LAVAAAAA" Rico shouted with his operatic voice. Rico took a spraypaint gun changed the color of the flames to blue. "Um…lava is red," Skipper said. "No blue suits it," I said. "how?" Skipper said. "Blue is the color of the hottest flames," I replied. "Duh." Rico said. "Dail back the moxie soldier," Skipper replied.

"So Lava river crossing options," Skipper said. "Well if the extreme heat or the lava itself doesn't kill us," I said, "the poisonious gas will get to us…oh wait that's volcanos. But the point is we don't want to be any where near that without protective heat suits." Rico hacked up some heatsuits. "Why is it made of tinfoil?" skipper said. "No it's made of a insulative material and a layer of reflective metal to keep heat from getting absorbed into our natural feathered heat storaging bodies. "So tinfoil," Skipper said. "This is the proven protective gear or volcanologists worldwide." "Volcanologist? The crazy people who climb up active volcanos?" Skipper said, "No thank you." "They do it for science!" Kowalski said. "I'll take my chances with your inventions instead." " ** _Halt! Do not move!" "Stay where you are!" "You will be exterminated!" "Abnormal amounts of molten rock detected! Proceed with caution!"_** "Okay crazy volcano climbing tinfoil suits it is!" Skipper said. Rico shallowed his flam…Lavathrower and we all quickly donned the protective heat suits. I grabbed the Sub-zero cannon and was about to create a bridge with it. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Skipper said, "is that what I think it is?" "Yes," I said, "the traditional freeze ray won't work in this situation…a blast of absolute zero is the only way to create an ice bridge over a sea of lava." "Just this once," Skipper said, "and then I want that acursive weapon to go back to being destroyed." "I was thinking about sneaking it into the hall of acursive artifacts," I said. "Even better," Skipper said.

before the daleks could get any closer I created the ice bridge by firing the weapon while we ran allowing us to quickly escape. Rico took the rear and fired his lavathrower to melt the bridge behind us so the dalek couldn't follow us. Unfortantly the daleks decided to leviatate after us shouting (you guessed it), " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Rico raised his lavathrower and melted the lead dalek's hoverpads. The dalek plummeted into the lava instantly disintergrating as it touched the molten rock. We made it to solid unmolten ground as rico melted the last of the bridge. I flipped on the safety on the sub-zero cannon and handed it back to rico. Skipper was holding my plasma blaster like a club, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you over the head with this!" "isn't that a bit extreme," I said. "No…fish slapping you into next week would be extreme!"

"Daleks," I replied. "What?" Skipper said. "Daleks!" I shouted. "are you trying to avoid answering the question?" Skipper said. A dalek deathbeam sent us all running. "Keep your flippers where I can see them science boy," Skipper said pointing his flippers at me. The daleks fired again, "we'll finish this later," Skipper said as we ran for our lives yet again. We rounded a corner and found ourselves back where we started. "Hmm…the Eiffel Tower doesn't look any better destroyed," Skipper muttered. I stared at the spot where the Eiffel Tower had landed, the grass was still dead where shen had placed his cannons. "They haven't removed the wreakage yet?" Skipper said. The daleks arrived behind us and resumed their attack. We dodged behind a tree as the intensity of the dalek's fire increased. "We're out of here," skipper said.

"Special Weapons dalek incoming!" I shouted. A massive blast knocked us off our feet as the special weapons fired. " ** _Battle formation seven!"_** a dalek shouted. " ** _Maximum extermination!"_** "I don't think so," Skipper said, "right rico!" Rico hacked up the lavathrower and blasted the daleks. The Special weapon Dalek just stood their unaffected by the intense temperatures. It started to power up it's massive gun while it's fellow daleks were reduced to molten slag. The gun fired knocking us all back a few feet. I fired the dalek-slayer and took out the overpowered dalek. The special weapons dalek's gun dropped and the smoking hole in it's dome was the only real sign of it's death. Rico was still firing the lavathrower until smoke started to leak out of the sides and sparks started to fly our of the barrel. Rico dropped the weapon and then ran in the opposite direction. "Fire in the hole!" skipper shouted in surprise.

Skipper and Rico ran as the weapon combusted into an explosive fireball. Right as the massive fireball violently expanded Skipper and Rico jumped. The world seem to slow as Skipper managed to narrowly escape the fireball. Rico was glaring at me angerly. "what…it overheated" I said, "you left the combustion chamber open to long…And you forgot to put the safety on!" the dalek were trapped on the other side of a newly created lava field glaring at us with their eyestalks. "Bon vovage daleks!" Skipper shouted. "Um," I said, "and there's the super-plane sinking…" We watched in shock as the super-plane slid into the lava. The Super-plane then instantly started to melt the lava melting the metal and the canvas covered wings right before our eyes. Before long the lava took on a dark red color as the last of the plane disappeared into the lava. I looked at the lava, "That's going to talk a while to cool down."

"Let's vamoose," Skipper said. "but we don't have a plane," Private said. "No," skipper said, "but who needs a plane when you have…" A helicopter touched down piloted by phil and mason. "We have a helicopter?" Private said. "four actually," Skipper said, "I was finally able to fit a few into the defense budget." "Soon we be able to fit tanks into the defense budget," I muttered. "Actually I managed to get tanks in the defense budget too," Skipper said. "How many?" Kowalski said. "Five," he replied. "Where did you find five tanks," I said. " I found the surplus store where the bad guys get all the good stuff," Skipper replied. "Where is it?" I asked. Skipper got angry, "Just get in the helicopter! We're wasting time here!"

Private, Rico, and I pailed into the helicopter and found the interior quiet roomy. A radar array was set up to one side of the cabin and was being operated by a pair of chimps. Dominating the aircraft was a gun mount that was sticking out of the open door. A plasma blaster was mounted on it and had a chimp operating it. That door stayed open as the helicopter's rotor roared to live and we started to takeoff. Over the roar of the engines Skipper shouted, "I need confirmation of the daleks next destination." I pulled out my smart phone and hacked into a spy satellite and zoomed into Europe. I spotted ten dalek ships over a familiar landmass. "The beach of Normandy!" I shouted. Skipper sighed and turned to mason, "Plot a course to Normandy!" "right-o!" Mason shouted gripping the throttle.

(end of chapter two)


	3. The Dalek Invasion of normandy?

The Beach of Normandy, france

1:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

the helicopter touched down on the beach we jumped out, "keep the engine running! Be prepared for a quick takeoff if things go south!" I said. Phil and Mason nodded as I turned to the gunner chimp. "keep that gun at the ready!" The chimp nodded as we turned and left. We positioned ourselves above a sand dune whipped out our binculors. "Kowalski anything," I said. "I can't find any daleks," Kowalski said. "I don't see anything but a bunch of seagulls," Private said. "Fish! Fish! Fish!" Rico shouted. "I have visual on cecil and brick," Kowalski said. "What are those twobit thiefs doing here," I said.

"their holding what appears to be metal detectors," Kowalski said. "what's your assessment," I said. "they just picked up the hobby of beachcombing." "But what are they doing in france," I said. "their probably on vacation," Private said. Brick turned our way, "Hey cecil! Look funny birds!" he said. Cecil took off his hat and smacked him over head with it, "you idiot! It the penguins!" "so what do we do?" he asked. "Don't just stand their," Cecil said, "get them!" Cecil grabbed a crow bar and brick pulled a lead pipe out of the ground. A turrent of water erupted from underground, "What?" cecil said, "Who puts a water main in the middle of a beach!"

"Let's lose these losers," I replied, "we don't have time to deal with them! we have bigger fish to fry!" Kowalski held up the translation device and looked at it in shock, "Um…skipper," Kowalski said, "I forgot to turn off the penguin-to-human translator." "Why did you even pack that!" I shouted. "Did you hear that?" Brick said, "I just heard them talk." "Don't be stupid brick," Cecil replied, "this is the last time those dumb animals take advantage of us!" And then the police showed up. "This isn't over," Cecil replied. Cecil and brick fled leaving their metal detectors behind. A familiar looking police officer was quickly on the scene. She picked up a glove that twobit thiefs lefted behind. "Two adult males…American…one overweight one skinny…wears leather jackets and boots…" She then snifted the air, "And four adult male…PENGUINS!"

"why does she seem familiar," Private said. "It's Captain Dubois!" I shouted, "That's why!" "Apparently she's now detective inspector dubois," Kowalski muttered, "though that's probably doesn't help." Another officer appeared, "You animal head fetish may be allowed over in animal control but not in the national French police" The officer and dubios left but she made sure she glared at us as she left. "another reason to get out of france as quickly as possible," I said, "Now where are those daleks!" And then former animal control supercop exterminator temporary zookeeper fish monger shopkeeper X burst out of the sand behind us. "X," I said. "what the matter penguins got sand in your eyes," X said. "And here comes the oneliner," Kowalski said. "I have come here to finally X you off the list!" "other creative officer X oneliner," I said. "I bet you didn't see this twist," Kowalski muttered. "You should tan on the beach," X said, "or you could get X rayed." "that's ones even worst then Dave's celebrity puns," Kowalski muttered.

Officer X got out his stunstick of death and powered it up. "Kowalski let's send him back to New York," I said. "this is the prefect moment to test my teleportation gun," Kowalski said. Kowalski set the gun to X's apartment and fired. "No!" X shouted as he got teleported away. "Now that's what I call a X…yeah I got nothing," I replied, "NOW WHERE ARE THOSE DALEKS!" Kowalski pointed to a message in the sand, "Joke's on you penguins- DAVE" "Misinformation!" I said. "Yes," Dave said, "let's just say I have a PR Department." "You have a PR department!" I said. "Great for spreading misinformation over the new channels that I know you use!" Dave said. "Not far," I said, "who even in your PR Department?" "None of your buiness!" Dave said, "Hugh! Jack! Man the battle station! Nicolas, cage them! Benedict! Cumber! Batch! Get the ray!" "David! Bowie knifes are not to left laying round the break room," Dave shouted, "put it back in your storage locker!" "Would you stop with the puns," I said. "What puns?" Dave said.

"We don't have time for this dan," I said. " ITS DAVE! DAVE! DAVE! DAVE! DAVE!" Kowalski shouted, "And that is the last time I'm going to remind you!" Kowalski pulled out the freeze ray and froze dave and his octopi army, "come on! As long as there is no more villainous distractions let go fight the daleks!" "Maybe we should…" "What wait around for the next ugly deranged lowdown heartless villain to showup," Kowalski shouted. Lord Shen and his army had showed up behind Kowalski, "DERANGED HEARTLESS VILLIAN!" Shen shouted. "Um…yeah," Kowalski said. "True words," Shen said, "it just way you said makes it sound like a bad thing." "Listen Peacock we don't need your overinflated ego in the way right now!" I said. "Well look what you just found!" Shen shouted charging us with his army. "Retreat!" I shouted as we bellyslided for our lives, "Get back to the chopper!"

meanwhile…the "chopper"

"Any one care for a spot of tea," mason said. our voices reached their ears, "I say do you hear that," Mason said. "start the helicopter!" "what did you say?" mason said, "I can't hear you!" "Start the Helicopter!" "What!" Mason shouted. "START THE HELICOPTER!" "Blimey!" Mason said, "could you maybe wait until you get closer!" "START THE HELICOPTER!" Kowalski shouted. "Please excuse my langunge mason but…START THE BLOODY HELICOPTER!" Private shouted. Mason and Phil jumped out of their seats and started up the engine. "Start the takeoff procedure!" I shouted as we switched to running. We rushed to the helicopter that was now lifting off the ground. We jumped into the helicopter at the exact moment it reached flight speed. Lord Shen swung his fist at us as we took off. "Looks like they forgot their cannons."

"intiate warp drive!" I shouted. "Um we don't have a warp drive in the helicopter," Mason said. "Okay…Maximum speed!" The Helicopter speed away from the beaches of Normandy and we found ourselves flying over monte carlo a few hours later. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we're making good time we should…" A loud explosion come from the rear of the aircraft. "Kowalski what was that!' I shouted as alarms went off in the helicopter. Kowalski looked out the open door where the gun was mounted, "We lost the tail rotor!" The helicopter instantly lost control as the chimps struggled to keep us out of a deadly tailspin. "We need to abandon ship," Mason shouted. "Dive! Dive! Dive!" I shouted. We all pailed out of the helicopter and jumped deploy our parachutes once we were clear of the now rapidly spinning main rotor. The Helicopter contiuned it's deathspin and exploded as it hit the ground. This created a gas leak that caused an even bigger explosion that rocked the city. "My car!" someone shouted as the city seem to fill with the sounds of car alarms and babies crying. We landed safety on the outskirts of the city, smoke was billowing from where the helicopter crashed and from the location of the gas explosion.

"what hit us," private said. "Daleks," Kowalski muttered. " ** _Survivors detected! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!" "Surrender not accepted! Spare noone!"_** "Well it's official," I said, "the gambling spree in monte carlo is over." "I thought it was a honeymoon," Private said. "Hula girl!" I shouted, "why must the good die young!" "Nice going private," Kowalski muttered, "and he just got over it." Rico was holding up Ms. Perky. "Do you have to rub it in!" Skipper shouted. "Rico!" Kowalski said, "Put her away!" "Why I outta," Rico said knocking over Ms. Perky, "I like moonbeams, rainbows, and non-violent protest," the voice chip said. "I thought I removed that," Kowalski said. "So help me rico, do not go hippie again!" I shouted, "So help me!" rico donned a tie dye shirt, sunglasses, a hippie necklace, and flipflops.

"He went hippie, "Kowalski muttered. "No!" I shouted. Rico took off his hippie outfit, "just kidding." "No even funny Rico!" I said. "Yeah man," Private said. "Not you too!" I said. "well we all know you don't know how to have…" I put up my fake mustache, "Wha! Who are you!" Private said. "What have you done with skipper!" Kowalski shouted. I took down my fake mustache, "it's just me," I said. "That still gets me! Everytime!" Kowalski replied. "Now enough joking around," I said, "it's time to save monte carlo…or at least the part we didn't destroy already." " ** _Incorrect!"_** the red supreme dalek said as he appeared ego and all, " ** _The city will fall to the might of the dalek race…and so will you!"_** "Ah the ego returns," I replied.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Monte carlo revisited

3:00 P.M. Eastern standard Time

Monte Carlo

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _The city will fall to the might of the dalek race…and so will you!"_** **"** Ah the ego returns," Skipper said. "Skipper," I said, "we can still win this." " ** _You will all be exterminated!"_** "Fall back!" I shouted. " ** _You can not escape the daleks!"_** "Yeah right big red," I said as we ran away. " ** _Stop them immediately! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** Seven Daleks started to pursue us thru the streets of the city. "Skipper we need to tread carefully we're approaching the site of the gas explosion," I said, "there no telling how stable the ground is. Some places may be more unstable the others." "okay this is just like a minefield," skipper said, "stay extra viligant…I don't want anybody falling thru the streets!" "Also be careful," I added, "there is a possibility that gas is still leaking somewhere…anything could set the gas off so no Ka-booms!"

I face rico and said, "and yes I'm talking to you!" "Aw," Rico said. "So to recap," Skipper said, "The daleks are right on our tails, we have to cross streets littered with potential weakspots, and there is the potential of another gas explosion." "Okay keep you eyes peeled for weakspots," Skipper said, "if there is any doubt that a part of the street is unstable…it probably is." Skipper took a step forward and a massive hole formed as the street gave way. I mananged to grab skipper before he fell face first into the swirling sewer's below. "Okay," Skipper said turning, "let's go this way…"

Skipper took another step that set off a chain reaction that turned the street in front of us into a massive chasm. "Okay…Not that way," Skipper said. We turned around and found the daleks blocking our only escape route. "Okay…" Skipper said, "Their only one thing for it." "Skipper…" I said. " ** _There is no escape,"_** the Red supreme dalek announced, " ** _Maximum Extermination!"_** All the dalek fired at the same time but missed. "Ha!" Skipper shouted, "You missed us!" The power of the dalek deathbeam made the ground we were standing on even more unstable. I looked down and noticed that cracks and formed on the street and heard and groaning sound that made me uneasy. "I don't think they were aiming at us," I said as the street under our feet collapsed sending us flying to the sewers below. Luckly we managed to land on the platforms on the sides of the sewers that human workers used.

A dalek was on the edge of the hole and looked down. " ** _No visual of survivors!" "There is no confirmation of there deaths,"_** A second dalek said. " ** _Weither or not they survived is irrelevant!"_** the egotistic voice of the supreme replied, " ** _They will not survive the coming onslaught. The Humans will attempt to stop us by foolishly deploying their nuclear arsenal on this city."_** " ** _The Daleks will be long gone by the time the first nuclear missile appeared above the city."_** " ** _The citizens of this town will all die in vain!"_** "they won't be stupid enough to try that…in a populated area." I said. "No…but they would be scared enough," Skipper said. We walked thru the sewers until we reached a manhole cover in a more stable part of town. We climbed out of the sewers in time to see the daleks emergency temporal shift. A bomb siren went off as a nuclear missile appeared above the city. "Oh there are stupid enough to try it" Skipper replied.

"Now do we stop a nuclear bomb?" Private said. "Nuclear bombs," I corrected as more missiles appeared in the sky on a direct collision course with the city. "Are the humans crazy," Skipper said, "that enough nuclear payload to wipe out half the continent!" "According to my calculations the mushroom cloud from the resulting nuclear explosion would…send raditation all the way to new york and beyond." "Anything else," Private said. "also the nuclear dust would block out the sun and the planet will enter a nuclear winter that will last…" I looked a my calculations and gulpped, "700 years." "so how do we stop this," Skipper said pointing up, "and whatever plan we come up…we have no time to act." I pulled up my smartphone, "It's easy this is just like denmark." "What do you mean," Skipper said. I was furiously working on my smartphone, "remember when I reprogrammed those PIA missles to fly out of earth's atmosphere and into the outer solar system."

"So you going to do the same thing to all these missiles," Skipper said. "Exactly," I said, "Transmiting new target now!" The missiles narrowly missed the ground and then changed direction and then rocketed into the air until we could now longer see them. What we were unable to witness was the missiles acceive escape velocity, narrowly miss the international space station (and Hubble, and kepler, and the GPS satellites), zoom past the moon, and then begin a long journey that would bring them past mars, thru the asteroid belt, past jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, enter the outer reaches of the solar system, and then vastness of space. The radioactive material would degrade long before they make it to the nearest solar system…I hope. "Kowalski your reprograming skills are fanatistic!" Skipper said, "I never doubted you for a second." And then a ringing noise came from Rico's stomach. Rico hacked up the payphone but that wasn't what was ringing. Rico gagged until a spy watch flew out of his mouth. I picked it up and it was the same spy watch that rockgut "gifted" to us when he was the Red Squirrel's sleeper agent.

The ringing was replaced by a slightly insulting ringtone, "Pick up the phone you dandy dumplings! Pick up the phone you dandy dumplings! Pick up the phone you dandy dumplings!" I hit the answer button and rockgut appeared on the tiny watch screen, "suck in those guts you dandy dumplings officer on deck!" We all stood a attention. Nigel push rockgut aside and said, "at ease agents!" Rockgut kicked Nigel off screen, "Listen up candy corns," he said, "London is under attack." Nigel pushed rockgut back, "The Daleks are attacking key penguin bases including the Headquarters of Penguin MI6 and the IPSA headquarters." "What about UNIT," Skipper said. Rockgut cut back in, "They haven't be seen or heard from since the zygon incident!" Zygon incident…do I even want to know. Neither did Skipper apparently as he moved on, "we're be seeing you in London." In background the familiar voice of agent 102 could be heard, "Security breach! The Daleks found us!" "Even if your too late to save us," Nigel said, "you can still save London!" "Uncle Nigel please," Private said. "I did my duty," Nigel said, "for queen and country."

Nigel pulled out a revolver and started to fire off in the distance. " ** _IPSA headquarters london will be exterminated! Plus I hate the IPSA!"_** Nigel and rockgut retreated running backwards shoting at the daleks with ineffective bullets to distract the daleks while Agent 102 fired up a dalek-buster. "For England!" Nigel shouted as he charged with a dalek buster of his own. The video feed on the spywatch cut. "End transmissions…" the screen read before turning to static. "London is calling boys," Skipper said, "Let's roll out!" "I suggest eurostar…I always wanted to ride on the chunnel." "It's just a tunnel in the ground," Skipper said. "that goes under the english channel," Private said. "and while we take a ride underground," Skipper said, "the London will be a pail of rubble." "go point," I said, "to the chopper!" "The one that got blown up?" Skipper said. "Um…what happened to phil and mason?" Private said as we waddled on a dock.

Phil and Mason was waving from the deck of a fancy speedboat. We hopped into the speedboat and Skipper noticed the tied up owner. "We commandeering this vessal," Skipper said, "don't worry citizen we will return you vessal in factory condition." Rico started the speedboat with a little hotwiring and we rocketed out of the port. Rico smashed thru a wooden fishing boat leaving a dent on the front of the bow. I looked at the panicing owner, "Or near factory condition," I said. Rico smashed thru a wooden jetty. "Or lightly used condition." Rico increased the speed and cut a fishing trawler in half. "Or fair condition." The speedboat was launched into the air by a upturned boat and the bottom of the hull skid across the deck of cargo freighter. "very good condition," skipper said. The speedboat was now going so fast we literally punched and hole thru a cruise ship causing it to sink in the harbor. "Guilty!" the passengers shouted. "good condition," skipper said now glaring at Rico.

We made it to the open sea and rushed for the strait of Gibraltar but as we approached the strait Rico scrapped the side of a ferry, "poor condition." Rico accidently smashed into another speedboat sending us all into the drink. "Sinking," Skipper said. luckly we were were flung into shallow water. Phil and Mason scrambled onto dry land and releashed the owner of the speedboat. He ran away and bumped right into spanish immigration officers who then dragged him away as he kicked and yelled something in French. Private, Rico, Skipper, and I walked out of the surf and on to the beach. "so now what," Private asked. "We get out of spain," Skipper said. "we may need to commandeer another boat," I said, "and Don't let rico drive!" Skipper saw the nearest town with a dock in the distance, "that's looks like a good place to start." We walked across the beach the rock of Gibraltar itself a silence witness to our journey. When we arrived in London the Daleks are going down.

(end of chapter four)


	5. The Battle of London(again)

Near The Shard, downtown London

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We pull up to the London docks right as the battle between the daleks and the british military ended with a dalek victory. " ** _The daleks are Victorious!"_** the supreme dalek announced. " ** _All hail the daleks! All hail the daleks!" "Daleks reign supreme! Daleks reign supreme!"_** the daleks announce their victory as we sneak into the city completely unnoticed by the cocky daleks. "Let's get in, see if our comrades our okay, and then get out," I said. "they just had to return to London didn't they," Kowalski muttered. "Let's move," Skipper said, "I don't want every dalek in the city on us!"

" ** _Alert! Alert! Alert! Penguins detected!" "Call in every dalek in the city!"_** "Run!" I shouted. " ** _You can not outrun the daleks!"_** the daleks said as they slowly move towards us. "Um…yes we can," I said. My team and I ran around a corner and deeper into the city hoping to throw the daleks off. "Blast!" Kowalski shouted looking behind him, "there still on our tails!" "The move faster!" I shouted, "zig zag maneover!" "What about the squiggly squid…" "That one is completely useless!" I said, "Serpentine! Serpentine!" "I thought we were doing zig zag…" "What's the difference!" I shouted.

We belly slid in a serpentine pattern in an attempt to outlast the daleks. "Skipper!" Kowalski said, "Daleks are still giving chase!" "Kowalski," I said, "give me options." Kowalski slid up beside me and showed me his clipboard. "Blast!" I said looking back at the daleks, "the enemy saw it!" "diversion!" I shouted. The Daleks avoided the diversion. "Obstacle!" I shouted knocking down a red phone box, a trash can, and a newspaper dispenser. The Daleks blasted the obstacles out of they way as they seem to gain speed. "Daleks gaining," Kowalski said. "Skipper!" Private shouted, "they brought the mobile Dalekfication Unit!" "Again?" I said as it appeared a dalek at the controls. " ** _Welcome to the dalek race!"_**

"I don't think so," I said dodging the first blast. " ** _You can not get away!"_** Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired taking out the machine. The explosion distracted the daleks long enough for us to get away. We found ourselves in front of the secret entrance to IPSA's London bunker. "we got away," Private said. "Shush," I said as a dalek patrol went past the entrance to the alley. A Strategist, two frost daleks, a flamethrower dalek, four drones, a special weapons dalek, and a couple bronze daleks moved by oblivious to our position. I quiet knocked on the door and it slammed open revealing Lord Shen and his army holding sharp weapons near penguins that were hanging upsidedown by ropes. "Uh…" One of the wolves said, "what's the password." "Canine beatdown!" I shouted as we charged into the room. "Well aren't they…" the boss wolf said as we knocked him out. "No time for pleasantries! Destroy them all! Rip them limb from limb." "What kind of savages do you take us for," one of the wolf said. "Savages who about to get cut into little bitty pieces unless they do as I ask," Shen threatened holding up his lance to one of the wolves.

"Why don't you put the lance down so we can settle this feather-to-feather!" I said. "LANCE?" Shen shouted, "this is my Guan dao!" "and what is that," I said. "A type of lance," Shen replied. "Ha! You admit it's a lance!' I said. "Stop calling it a lance," Shen said, "that doesn't sound threatening at all." "I'm going to call it as I see it and your not going to stop me…" I said, "and what's with the shape anyway." "All our weapons are inspired by fire…" a wolf said, "it's shape like a flame to intimidate people." "Really…all it does it makes you look stupid." "That's what I said," another wolf said. "Skipper," Kowalski whispered, "I don't think you should be insulting them." "what are you guys doing here anyway," I said as Shen and I circled each other.

"Did you really think I would just stay in normandy and shake my fist at the sky and curse your name?" Shen said. "Well…we hoped," I said. "that hurts," Shen said, "and It like you don't know me at all." "Listen Shen," I said, "we can either do this the easy way or the…" Shen charged me knocking me to the ground. The wolf army around us was cheering Shen on drowning out my men cheers of support. "That's how you want to play it, eh?" I said, "Very well, Let's dance!" "I thinking about waiting to after you defeat the daleks to kill you," Shen said, "but the supense is killing me! So die already!"

Shen swung his lance (I refuse to call it what shen calls it) and I dodged, "I thought I said drop the lance!" I shouted. "It a GUAN DAO!" Shen shouted slamming into me. "I'm pretty sure It's a lance," I said. "Actually that weapon is called a guan dao…" Kowalski said, "it's a special long lance attached to a long staff or pole…" "Kowalski!" I said as Shen thrust the weapon at me. "I have to something with all this triva," Kowalski exclaimed. "Maybe you could write a triva book," Private said. "And who would read a triva book written by me," Kowalski said. "Enough with the triva already!" I said. "Only if we play triva ONE STINKING TIME!" Kowalski said. "How about I threw a hot potato in your face!" I said. "How about I cut your guts out!" Shen shouted. Rico hacked up the wombat brain jar and threw it at Shen's face but Shen caught it. "A Wombat brain? What are you doing with a Wombat brain!"

Shen swung his weapon again but I ducked at the exact moment it swung by. Shen then jumped into the air and flung a bunch of blades at us. We dodged them all as archers started to fire off their crossbows sending flaming arrows our way. Shen deflacted a stray arrow with his weapon sending it our way. Another wolf fired a arrow with a lit firework attach to it. I jumped at the arrow grabbed it and flung it back towards the archers. The balcony exploded sending wolves flying across the building. Shen sent a rope dart flying at me intending to pin me to the wall. I turned quickly and the rope dart ended hitting a gorilla in the arm. "OH…you are so infuriating!" shen shouted as I ripped his "lance" out of his hands and broke it in half. "You didn't" Shen shouted. "Yup," I said dropping the useless weapon to the ground. Shen put up the broken off metal lance and lobbed it in my direction.

"Skipper!" Kowalski shouted tackling me out of the path of the sharp blade. The metal slammed into the wall and shattered. "No matter," Shen said, "I have more where that came from!" A wolf handed him another lance. Shen charged us again making sure his lance was pointed directly at us. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher but then decided against it and shallowed. Rico then hacked up his spare flamethrower and aimed at Lord Shen. Lord Shen skidded to a stop when he caught sight of the flamethrower. "Rico let's toast this marshmallow," I said. Lord Shen with wide eyes turned to his men, "Retreat!" Everyone turned and fled, "This is not the…" The front door exploded as the special weapons dalek made it's appearance. Shen and his army activated their teleporters and returned to their time. Kowalski found a trap and pulled it revealing a time bomb that was reaching the end of it's countdown. "Hmm…why is it attached to a sound system," Kowalski said. It reached the 10 second countdown and, "Final countdown" by europe blasted out of the speakers. [0:00:10] "Kowalski can you disable it?" I said. "In ten seconds!" Kowalski shouted [0:00:09] "Just do it!" I shouted. Kowalski flipped the bomb over and opened the underside. The Special Weapon's dalek powered up it's weapon. [0:00:08] "do I cut the blue wire…or the red one…Or the black one?" Kowalski said, "Wait who puts a black wire in a bomb!" [0:00:07] "Cut the red wire!" I shouted. "The dark red or the light red," Kowalski asked. [0:00:06]

The special weapon dalek aimed it's weapon right at us as it fellow daleks took out the wall. The other daleks lined up in a firing squad and aimed there weapons at us. "Just cut both of them!" I shouted. [0:00:05] "but I need to think," Kowalski said. "Don't think!" I shouted, "use your instincts!" " ** _You will all be exterminated! Exterminate! Exteriminate! Exterminate!"_** Kowalski cut the red wires, "The countdown is still going!" [0:00:04] "Just cut all of them!" I shouted. Kowalski cut the blue wires and the black wires and discovered yellow wires beneath that. "I'll just cut that one too," Kowalski muttered. [0:00:03] Kowalski cut the yellow wire, "who puts a yellow wire in a timebomb!" Private flipped the bomb back over, "the countdown is still going!" [0:00:02] "Get down!" I shouted. " _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ " [0:00:01] " _ **EXTERMINATE!**_ ** _"_** [0:00:00] " ** _EXTERMIN..."_** [have a nice day] ****A massive explosion rocked the city as the top secret penguin bunker exploded taking the dalek firing squad with it.

To be continued in…

World War Dalek Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more

 **Alternate Version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

Madly Madagascar: Alternate Version

Madagascar Escape 2 Africa: alternate Version


End file.
